Una obra maestra
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Por que para Sai, esas palabras fueron las únicas que se le ocurrieron para describir a la persona que acababa de conocer. Simplemente, una obra maestra.


**¡Hola! **

**Am… Pues bien, básicamente se me ocurrió por un fic muy bonito que estoy leyendo que se llama "Mundo corrompido" de Palomita Negra, gira entorno a la pareja de Sai y Gaara, sé que es totalmente crack y que no tiene nada que la soporte pero en mi opinión, es una pareja muy bonita. Pero como la manejo yo, tierna y un poco tímida. No como algunos que toman a Sai como pervertido y Gaara como masoquista. Esa me choca.**

**En fin, este fic lo hice con el fin de ser tierno y delicado. NO esperen lemmon o algo así porque yo no escribo ni escribiré algo así. A lo mucho llego a besos y abrazos. Punto.**

**La advertencia que podría poner es que pues se hace mención de pareja yaoi, mxm. Si no les agrada por favor de una vez, no lo lean.**

**Sai y Gaara son mis dos personajes adorados por excelencia de Naruto, me encantan y de verdad son mis favoritos casi de todos los animes.**

**Sin más espero les agrade :)**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y él es quien el único dueño. (Es enserio mujer, ya acueérdate de poner esto e_e)**_

**Lo siento O_O… Enjoy!**

* * *

-Sai, Naruto, Sakura, por favor tengan cuidado en ir allá – Tsunade hablaba seriamente delante de los tres ninjas que estaban recibiendo su misión.

Había pasado alrededor de un año que Shukaku había sido extraído del Kazekage, Gaara y recientemente habían recibido una petición de ayuda puesto que Gaara había caído enfermo y solicitaban la ayuda de Sakura.

Kakashi había sido asignado a acompañarlos, era una misión relativamente fácil y que no suponía ningún peligro pero dado al paradero desconocido de Akatsuki más valía enviar al equipo completo.

-He oído hablar mucho del Kazekage-sama – Sai dijo mientras acampaban en el bosque.

-¿No conoces a Gaara? – Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

-No, no sé cómo sea, lo único que sé es que es joven y solía ser un jinchuriki – Sai tomó un plato de comida - ¿Cómo es?

-Pues antes daba miedo, estaba loco y quería matar a todos – Naruto se estiró.

-No deberías expresarte así de él, Naruto – Una vena saltó en la frente de Sakura.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? – Naruto continuó, mientras que Sai los miraba con curiosidad – Es mi amigo y solo digo la verdad – Se cruzó de brazos mientras que Kakashi suspiraba y Sakura se contenía – Pero ahora ya no es así, es una gran persona que da todo por el bienestar de quienes lo rodean.

-Yo lo describiría más como alguien cerrado a todo, realmente se guarda todo y casi no demuestra sentimiento alguno – Kakashi intervino mientras acomodaba el lugar donde dormiría – Pero sí, ahora es una mejor persona.

-No es cerrado – Sakura habló con un toque de molestia – Es una persona que sufrió mucho y apenas está sanando todo eso – Asintió, dándose la razón.

-Creo que lo único que hemos logrado hasta ahora es confundir más a Sai sobre el cómo es, mejor, espera a que mañana lo conozcas – Kakashi sonrió cerrando levemente sus ojos.

Sakura negó un poco la cabeza para después levantarse y arreglar el sitio en donde dormiría, Naruto se dejó caer sobre el suelo – Avísame cuando me toque – Casi al poco rato se quedó dormido, sus ronquidos inundaron el silencio, la respiración de Kakashi también era lenta – Bueno, buenas noches, fea – Sai dijo subiendo rápidamente al árbol para evitar la furia asesina de Sakura.

A él le correspondía la primera guardia de la noche así que miró atentamente hacia todos lados, para después sacar un pergamino en donde empezó a trazar lo que su vista alcanzaba a apreciar – Sabaku No Gaara, envuelto en misterio y enigmas – Susurró mientras añadía detalles a la luna que acababa de dibujar – Podrás ser joven pero sí lo que las historias de dolor que dicen sobre tu vida son realmente ciertas, entonces debes de estar completamente decaído y para nada aparentar tu edad – Suspiró, había escuchado que era de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, una año menor que él pero con lo que había escuchado podía suponer que era alguien amargado y con un aspecto mayor a causa de todos los problemas que había tenido en su vida – Mañana sabré – Suspiró mientras continuaba su dibujo.

Al día siguiente, el equipo Kakashi partió rápidamente del lugar donde descansaban, la noche había pasado sin sobresaltos y después de un par de horas divisaron en la lejanía la entrada a Sunagakure.

-¡Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi! – Una chica de pelo rubio estaba en la entrada.

-Temari ¿Qué le sucedió a Gaara? – Naruto la miró preocupada.

-No saben bien, se siente cansado y mal pero no quiere estarse quieto – Temari miró a los otros hasta que reparó en alguien que había permanecido hasta atrás - ¿Oh? No te había visto. Mi nombre es Temari, hermana mayor de Gaara.

Sai levantó la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió – Sai, encantado – Agito su mano contra la de ella y ella le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa. Sai de inmediato notó que se encontraba ansiosa, su nerviosismo afloraba en sus manos que tallaba entre sí al momento de hablar – Soy el nuevo miembro del equipo 7 – Concluyó a lo que ella sonrió.

-Ha sido una verdadera pesadilla, solo tenemos un médico aprendiz en la aldea – Temari los guiaba a través de las calles de Suna – Y eso ni eso, él también esta medio enfermo y ni caso puede hacerle bien a Gaara – Temari sonaba molesta – Pero mi hermano es muy tonto.

-¿Por qué no hay médicos aquí? – Sakura la miró mientras que amarraba su cabello en una corta cola de caballo.

-Hace un poco hubo un ataque a unas fuerzas que habían salido en busca de unos asaltantes muy molestos de por aquí, la mayor parte de ese equipo resultó gravemente herido y el tonto de mi hermano envió a casi todos los médicos por ellos, dejando solo uno aquí – Sai escuchaba con curiosidad lo que ella decía de su hermano.

'_Supongo que se ha de parecer a ella, es la mayor' _Pensó en esto mientras entraban a un edificio.

-¡Sakura! – Un grito se escuchó desde la puerta de una habitación – Me alegra que hayan venido, se los agradezco – Alguien de cabello castaño y algunas líneas en su rostro se acercó a ellos – Tu eres nuevo – Sonrió – Me llamo Kankuro, hermano de Gaara – Sai levantó una ceja extrañado, no se parecía a nada a Temari.

-Sai, un gusto, soy el nuevo miembro del equipo 7 – Sonrió y respondió el saludo de Kankuro, dejando momentáneamente de lado la extrañeza que sentía.

-Sal de las colchas Gaara, han llegado – Todos entraron a un pequeño cuarto con las cortinas parcialmente cerradas, una lámpara estaba encendida y alguien estaba dentro de la cama.

Sai se colocó en una posición donde pudiera ver completamente todo.

-Dije que no era necesario Kankuro, Temari – Una voz un tanto débil se escuchó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Sai tuvo que dar un, casi imperceptible, paso hacia atrás. . No era para nada como él había pensado que era. Lo primero en captar su atención fue ese rojo cabello desordenado y que además era un completo contraste contra su pálida piel, que para Sai se veía suave y delicada, las grandes ojeras en sus ojos enmarcaban a la perfección sus facciones del rostro. Sus ojos de un color tan particular mostraban signos de cansancio pero también de amabilidad. El kanji del amor grabado en su frente era algo único. No era muy alto, era bastante delgado pero aun así, Sai no pudo apartar la mirada de él

-Una obra maestra… - Susurró mientras sentía una extraña sensación crecer dentro de él.

-¿Qué dijiste Sai? – Naruto lo alcanzo a medio escuchar y lo volteo a ver.

-Nada… no dije nada – Sintió un fuerte calor subir a sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada al piso.

-¿Sai? Me parece que no tengo el gusto de conocerte – Sai sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerlo cuando escuchó la voz de Gaara tan cerca de él.

-Lo siento, Kazekage-sama – Sai hizo una ligera reverencia delante de él – Mi nombre es Sai, soy de la Raíz ANBU y ahora soy miembro del equipo 7 – Intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible, sus mejillas seguían ardiendo.

-Un gusto – La voz de Gaara sonó tranquila, Sai se levantó y sonrió, genuinamente.

-Gaara-sama ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – Sakura se acercó al chico quien se sentó en una pequeña silla.

-¡Que no se está en paz! – Temari gritó desde la puerta.

-Lamente haberlos hecho venir hasta acá, dije que no era necesario – Gaara suspiró.

-Tiene un poco de fiebre y su cuerpo tiene un cansancio extremo – Sakura empezó a buscar cosas en su mochila - ¿Cuánto ha dormido en este año después de la extracción de Shukaku?

-Si ha dormido unas 72 horas cada mes es mucho – Kankuro se cruzó de brazos.

Sai se sorprendió.

-Eso explica el cansancio, necesita dormir, recuperar las energías – Sakura se levantó – Temari-san ¿Podrías llevarme al invernadero? Necesito preparar un antibiótico que lo ayudará.

-Claro – Temari tomó una pequeña bolsa que tenía.

-No debe de cubrirse con las sábanas de la cama, sé que siente mucho frío pero empeorará la fiebre – Sakura quitó las sábanas y Gaara se estremeció un poco al sentir la brisa tocar su piel.

-Bien, necesitaré ayuda con las plantas y alguien que cuide de él – Recargó las manos sobre su cintura – Este té le ayudará un poco y también que alguien le cambie el paño que pondré en su cabeza.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con las hierbas – Temari sonrió.

-Maldición – Kankuro murmuró – Tengo que asistir a hablar con el consejo de Suna, volveré lo más rápido que pueda – Salió apresurado.

-Naruto, tu eres demasiado brusco y descuidado para hacer esto, Kakashi-sensei, necesito su ayuda para lo que prepararé, Sai ¿Podrías ayudarme a cuidarlo?

-¡Hey! – Gritó ofendido Naruto

Sai estaba parado en medio de la sala, mirando a Gaara que se acababa de acostar y había encogido un poco su cuerpo para mantener el calor. Cuando escuchó la petición de Sakura casi se avienta por la ventana – E-Esta bien, fea, dime que hacer – Sonó bastante nervioso haciendo que Sakura lo mirara confundida pero después sonrió.

-No es nada del otro mundo, solo mojar el trapo cada cierto tiempo y ponerlo en su frente, además de sentir su frente por periodos para ver que la temperatura no aumente o baje demasiado – Sonrió al ver las reacciones de Sai.

-A-Así lo haré – Dijo Sai ocultando sus mejillas que habían vuelto a arder ante el pensamiento de tocar a Gaara.

-Gaara-sama, Sai cuidará un rato de usted – Sakura sonrió al otro que estaba temblando un poco más

-Muy bien, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Temari-san, vamos, Sai lo dejo en tus manos – Le dio una pequeña bandeja de agua con un pañuelo.

Sai se quedó un rato parado hasta que reaccionó por completo, colocó la bandeja sobre un pequeño buró al lado de la cama de Gaara y exprimió el trapo para que no estuviera tan mojado – Gaara-sama, la colocaré en su frente – con cuidado recargó una de sus manos sobre la cama para darse apoyo, mientras que la otra dejó con suma delicadeza la tela sobre la frente de Gaara.

Este de inmediato apretó lo primero que encontró: La mano de Sai.

Sai quedó pasmado, una cálida sensación lo recorrió, comenzando desde su mano. Se quedó mirándola.

-Lo siento – Murmuró débilmente Gaara mientras apartaba su mano.

-No hay ningún problema – Sai sonrió gentilmente, fue en ese momento que notó el tono rojizo en las mejillas de Gaara, no supo decir si era por la fiebre o por alguna otra cosa desconocida para él.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Sin pensarlo mucho colocó su mano sobre el cabello de Gaara, acariciándolo suavemente, realmente era suave.

-¿Qué haces? – Gaara sintió extraño pero reconfortante a la vez.

-Lo siento – Sai retiró inmediatamente su mano, había actuado sin pensar.

Retiró la tela y la sumergió en el agua, después de exprimirla la volvió a colocar suavemente, esta vez Gaara no reaccionó tan fuerte como la primera vez.

La cabeza de Sai estaba hecha un completo lío, según un libro que había leído todo lo que le pasaba parecía ser signos de enamoramiento, pero por favor, Gaara era Kazekage y con un séquito de chicas detrás de él, según le había contado Naruto. Además solo lo conocía de unos minutos atrás. Era extraño, el estar cerca de él lo hacía sentir tranquilo y cómodo. Pero no sabía que era lo que pensaba él acerca de su comportamiento.

-Es un hombre apuesto – Sai dijo sonriéndole, un tono rojizo volvió a cubrir las mejillas de rojo.

-¿Tiendes a ser así de directo? – Gaara curvó un poco los labios en signo de sonrisa.

-Ah… un poco – Sai se rascó la nuca nerviosamente – H-He tenido algunos problemas por eso.

-Llega a ser molesto, cargar con esa etiqueta – Gaara suspiró. Por alguna razón se sentía bien hablando con él – Las chicas son demasiado desesperantes en ocasiones, no dejan de seguirme y hasta se meten en otros asuntos.

Sai rio un poco – Los problemas que he tenido son con la fea…Sakura – Un escalofrío le recorrió al sentir que se la pasaría un poco mal cuando Sakura lo encontrara.

Gaara permaneció mirando el techo cuando sintó la parte trasera de la mano de Sai sobre su mejilla, volteó a verlo un poco sorprendido.

-Parece que la temperatura no ha aumentado – Sai sonrió – Eso es bueno, pronto recuperará su salud.

Sin pensar demasiado dejó su mano sobre la suave mejilla y sonrió cálidamente.

En esta ocasión Gaara no mostró desagrado, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, que lo hacía sentir bien. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano pero Sai no le incomodaba en absoluto, se veía como alguien tranquilo. Estaba seguro que no era normal sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo.

-Aquí está el antibiótico – Sai despegó su mano de inmediato, no por vergüenza pero sí porque Sakura lo había espantado.

-Bien, Gaara-sama tome esto junto con los alimentos y descanse – Sakura lo miro firmemente.

-No te preocupes Sakura, lo obligaré a dormir si es necesario – Temari rio divertida.

-No debería de ser eso necesario – Sai rio junto con ella – Gaara-sama debería de descansar más seguido, si usted no se encuentra bien, su pueblo tampoco lo estará.

Gaara quedó en silencio en un momento y de repente levantó la cabeza – Tienes razón Sai, gracias - Le sonrió levemente, causando el impacto de todos los presentes.

-Entonces, con cada comida tomará esto – Kankuro que acababa de llegar miró el frasco que Sakura había puesto en el buró.

Sai miró a Gaara y sonrió sinceramente.

-Nuevamente les pido disculpas por haberlos hecho venir hasta aquí – Gaara se puso de pie pero realmente estaba más débil y no logró apoyarse bien.

Antes de caer en contra de algo sintió un par de brazos apoyarlo, Sai había impedido su caída – Te lo agradezco – A ambos jóvenes se les coloreó las mejillas de rojo.

-Okay… - Kankuro se sentía confundido pero de inmediato agitó la cabeza y sonrió, pocas veces veía a su hermano tranquilo.

Sai apoyo a Gaara para mantenerse de pie.

-Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que les sea necesario – Gaara se recompuso de lo anterior y habló tranquilamente.

-Gracias Gaara – Naruto sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Temari le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Kankuro y le sonrió pícaramente, intercambiando miradas entre Sai y Gaara. Kankuro bufó un poco molesto.

-Muchas gracias, Gaara-sama – Sakura se inclinó levemente ante Gaara y se dirigió a la salida.

Kakashi solo hizo una leve reverencia y salió.

-Gracias, Gaara-sama – Sai abrazó a Gaara, haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

-N-No es nada – Sai simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su sonrojado rostro.

Con cuidado lo apoyo en la cama y dio una ligera reverencia, cuando paso a lado de Temari esta le revolvió el cabello y rio, ahora el sonrojado fue él.

Sai salió a un balcón del edificio, se sentía más inspirado que nunca. Llevaba en sus manos una libreta y el color verde y rojo. Se sentó y comenzó a dibujar.

-¿Qué dibujas Sai? – Naruto llegó detrás de él.

-Un retrato – Sai continuó tranquilamente.

– Oh ya veo, eres todo un pillo – Sonrió burlonamente, haciendo que Sai se sonrojara, por millonésima vez.

-Solo dibujo, una obra de arte – Se aseguró de detallar esos ojos y ese rojo cabello.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado, es mi primer fic que podría considerarse como yaoi así que espero sus opiniones.**

**Siéntanse libres de sugerirme algo que les gustaría ver en este fic, una continuación o algo así. Obviamente sin entrar a las relaciones ya en sí porque nop, no escribo eso Hehe.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Sayone!**


End file.
